Ashes & Wine
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: This is set two years after Rory's graduation. Will Logan be able to find someone who could replace his Ace completely? Will Rory be able to find her way back to Logan and what they had before?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I LOVE GILMORE GIRLS. But I don't own them. --

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: Pleaaase R&R! Thanks.

**PROLOGUE**

The sun's still as bright as before, the world's still spinning and everything's the same, except for one thing;

He was getting engaged.

Logan Huntzberger was getting engaged after his many years of philandering since his tender teenage years and as much as he he didn't see it coming, he was getting enganged to someone else; someone who's not his Ace.

Each time he ploughs himself in his brain, he wonders why she said No. But then again, she was the one who chose to walk out on everything they had. And that stirred his anger and frustratioon altogether, like a pool of cocktail within himself. He was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with her, it was the biggest step he's ever taken in his life and all she could do was choose her dreams instead of him.

She wanted him to commit; he did. He wanted to marry her, unfortunately, she wasn't on the same page. That taught him a lesson for good and from the on, Logan Huntzberger was back to his philandering self, with nothing but one night stands, hotel rooms and bar pickups. That is, until he met Cecile on another drunken night; someone who reminded him so much of his Ace that he was willing to see past her dark eyes to be lost in the idea that _she could replace Ace._

And the rest is history.

Six weeks ago, he decided to take another leap and propose; because he didn't want to let her slip away like how Rory had.

Her parents were thrilled; HIS parents were excited, mostly because his bride-to-be was prominent enough, instead of his Ace.

Now, they're finally getting married in three months time.

And the last thing he needed was, have Rory in his life again.


	2. Traffic

**Note: The song used, Traffic by Marie Digby! Please R&R! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TRAFFIC**

"Oooh Page Six, let's see what's the headlines for today!", Lorelai Gilmore sat at her daughter's table, flipping through the latest copy of Page Six she got hold of. Her prized possession, her daughter,sat herself across the table from her mother, sipping her coffee as she always does every morning. Rory has done well for herself; she moved to New York City where she found a high-flying job which allowed her to get an apartment out there. But no matter where she moved to, nothing keeps her away from her soulmate, her mom. "It is reported that Logan.. Huntzberger..", Lorelai glanced quickly at Rory and saw her face fell; proceeding to switch the subject,".. uh, you know what, it's nothing interesting anyway"

"He's getting engaged". Rory said blankly.

"Oh, you read it"

"Right the moment it arrived", Rory replied. When she saw it earlier, a part of her heart felt like it was being clenched in a tight fist. Lorelai tossed the paper far back on the floor behind her and reached her hand out to touch Rory's. "Kid, are you okay, if you want I could get Luke to get us ten freaking tubs of ice cream all the way from Stars Hollow and I could stay here and eat them up with you till the break of dawn"

Her daughter lit up with a smile when she heard of her mother's eccentric idea. She assured her. "Mom, I'm okay, don't worry". This is why her mother has been her soulmate, her best friend. No matter what she says or how crazy her ideas can get, Lorelai never fails to put a smile on her face.

Rory drank up the last bit of her coffee and got up, "I gotta go to work now; I'll see you when I get back"

"Okayy", Lorelai looked on, as her daughter walked into the room to get ready. Sure thing, Rory looked fine from where she sees her now. But the big question is, has she really gotten over that man for real? She sighed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A year after her graduation, Rory got a job at the New York Journal and she's been there since. The thing is, her office is literally a city away from where she lived. And this morning, luck wasn't on her side when the streets decided to be jammed up with multiple number of car accidents and a wedding procession on the way.

Parker, her editor, leaned against her desk, smiled coyly. "You clocked in 10 minutes and 32 seconds late this morning". Parker was the one who interviewed and hired her. Parker, is a really smart man; a hands-down Harvard graduate, a fiance of a up-and-coming New York fashion designer, Lily Garcia; and a boss with an obsessive compulsive disorder for punctuality.

She should have known that Parker will check the staff's clock-in times everyday without fail. Rory explained, "I know, I literally dash through the city to get here. And I'm sorry". And she wasn't lying; she wasn't living three blocks away from the office, she was living practically a city away and for her to be able to only clock in 10 and a half minutes late on a hectic morning was pretty impressive.

"Very well, to make up to the magazine, here's an assignment for you", Parker hurled a sealed brown envelope he had in his hands earlier, on her table. She pickedit up and got her letter opener from her drawer, to try to open the envelope. "What's this about?"

Parker answered. "An interview; with a prominent man by the name of Logan Huntzbe-",

"Logan Huntzberger", she finished his sentence before he could answer, and her heart literally froze.

"Good job Gilmore, you're getting fast on track here!", Parker gave her two thumbs up, with a goofy smile on his face.

Rory knew she could not take this assignment. She wasn't ready. Then, she decided to push her luck. "Parker, I know I'm asking for too much but is it okay if you assigned this to someone else instead? Maybe Eliz or Steve?"

Parker sure wasn't happy because his "two thumbs up" instantly dissapeared and his goofy smile evolved into a frown. "Are you telling your boss what to do, when you don't even do what you're asked to?"

"No, Parker, all I'm saying is that.."

He didn't want to listen further. "Rory, it wasn't a question when I put it out on your desk. It was a demand. So, get it down and put it on my desk in 7 days time" Her boss turned on his heel and walked off.

And just then he stopped, Rory taught that there could be a littlest bit of hope that he would let her skip out on this. She held on to her hopes, when he turned and said, "And oh, be sure to ask about his recent engagement news and get some scoop on it. We want to keep people interested in reading"

He winked at her, and walked into his room.

Rory sat there, with the envelope still not opened. She knew they were bound to see each other sooner or later, even if it's out of a million people in New York City.

But she never expected it to be this soon.

With her fingers trembling, she picked up the phone receiver to dial the number on the envelope.

The dialing tone went on.

"Hello, Huntzberger Media, may I help You?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"You're the traffic in my head"_


	3. Just A Ride

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Will take note of the flaws and correct them! Here's the nxt one! R&R please!**

**Song used, Jem- Just A Ride**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**JUST A RIDE**

He hated the idea of having a chaffeur to take him everywhere when he's an adult. He hated the idea of having a personal assistant following him around when all he needed was his competent secretary, Beth.

Honestly, Logan would have fired anyone he found irrelevant if it wasn't for his father. Eveyr morning, his personal assistant, Leela, hired by his father, would come knocking on his penthouse suite, and his chaffeur, another of his father's elegant ideas, would be downstairs waiting for him.

"Your meeting at 3 today is canceled. And your function tonight requires you to bring a date along. Should I inform Ms. Cecile before hand?", his personal assistant, Leela, rambled through her organizer in his limo while Logan who was tapping on his blackberry, simply replied, "Ummhmm"

Leela scribbled on her paper, "Alright. The limo will be at your service at 8".She went on flipping through the pages and running her fingers down every page to make sure that she did not leave anything out. "New York Journal called yesterday, they want an interview with you"

He shrugged, with his attention fully on his blackberry, "Set a time with them"

"How about 10 a.m. tomorrow morning?", she enquired, with her eyes looking at her boss, behind her glasses.

Logan sighed. "Leela, you're hired to arrange my times and schedule. You're not hired to ask me to arrange my times and schedule"

She quickly jotted down. "Yes, Mr Huntzberger". Leela was about to continue, "And what about..?"

This time, he was annoyed. He instantly countered, "Leela please, can we have a quiet journey to the office?"

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger.". And with that, she kept her organizer and herself quiet the entire way to the office. Logan threw his head back on his head rest and shut his eyes. "Thank you"

Logan was never supposed to run Huntzberger Media; because he never had the heart to carry on his Mitchum's legacy. If it weren't for Mitchum's failing heart, he would probably be a continent away from New York City where he could make a name for himself. After Mitchum's sudden heart attack, he had no choice but to move back to do what he was supposed to. Lucky for him in merely six months time, he made himself one of the most powerful men in New York City.

"Good morning Mr. Huntzberger. Coffee?", his secretary, Beth, was at his door waiting for him. In Logan's opinion, Beth was always a better help than Leela; probably because he knew Beth better than he knew Leela; probably because Beth wasn't his father's tool to keep him on track; probably because Beth was not only a staff, she was a friend, his Oprah Winfrey.

"Morning Beth. Yes, coffee. And a bagel", he instructed, and Leela was still trotting behind him, trying to catch up.

His office was big enough to build a mini golf course and he had his gamestation complete with the Playstation and the XBox 360 at the side of the room. He took off his coat and tossed it on the floor; which Leela picked up to hang it neatly on his trenchcoat closet. She proceeded to stand at the side of his large desk, to be ready at his service, when he was going through his files.

Logan felt a slight pinch of uneasiness, with someone watching him work like that. "Leela"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could I have some alone time?", he looked up at her. "Please"

Leela hesitated, but she sensed the stern-ness in Logan's eyes. "Certainly". She quickly left the room, leaving Logan at his desk alone in his larger-than-life office.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So what do you think?", she asked, flaunting her newly bought Valentino dress in front of him. Cecile was no doubt a beautiful woman; her dark hair and dark eyes brought out her beauty. And most of all, it resembled Rory in a way, unusual enough to allow Logan to see past the differences. They were getting ready to enter the ballroom when she took off her trenchcoat.

He smirked. "Everybody's going to be jealous of me when I walk through those doors"

"Well, thank you very much. And you look very charming yourself", she complimented him in his tuxedo from Armani and his newly cropped hair.

Logan held out his arm, "Shall we?"

She reciprocated; by entwining her arm around his. And they walked through the huge ballroom doors, together.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"It's just a ride, it's just a ride; no need to run, no need to hide"_


	4. Known for Years

**Note: SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. It's been forever! I've been so busy with my exam results that I couldn't properly sit down and continue the story with no interruption. I know it's only a chapter, but I'll try to update another one tomorrow! And thanks for the reviews. So, check this one out! **

**Song used, "Known for Years" by Rachael Yamagata! Have fun people!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**KNOWN FOR YEARS**

In one of the episodes of Sex and the City, Charlotte once said, "It takes half the total time you went out with someone to get over them". Rory thought about it, and wondered if she could ever think the way she does. She didn't sleep the entire night; she couldn't. She threw her head on her pillow thumpingly loud for more than a dozen times, in hopes to knock herself out; she tried watching the Harry Potter movies; she attempted to listen to some classical Beethoven music; and unfortunately, nothing gave in.

Eventually, she ended up tossing and turning on the bed; till the ring of her alarm clock at 8 sharp.

Rory picked herself up energetically and immediately knew how bad this whole thing is going to be. She had to convince herself with 101 reasons to why she's doing this even while brushing her teeth and getting dressed.

Logan had done well for himself; the Huntzberger Media building's one of the high-rise buildings in New York, with huge doors, marbled floors and big glassed windows. She wasn't in awe when she stepped into the building; knowing Logan and how ambitious he was, this was not a surprise at all.

The receptionist directed her up to the highest floor of the building, and the elevator door opened up to a vast space with only a set of leather couches and a desk, with a woman at it.

Rory walked over to the desk, of someone she assumed to be his secretary, "Morning, I'm from the New York Journal, here for Mr. Huntzberger's interview"

The lady at the desk looked up from her square-rimmed glasses with an inquisitive expression on her face; as she paused to examine Rory. "Oh yes, of course, Miss?"

"Gilmore"

Her last name caught Beth off-guard; when Beth froze for a moment and looked at Rory inquisitively again. She stood up straight and fumbled with her words,  
"Right, Ms. Gilmore. Mr. Huntzberger is in a meeting and he'll join you soon"

She showed Rory the huge two-doored entrance a few feet away. Rory smiled at her, "Thank you.". She managed to catch a glimpse of her tag."Beth"

Beth awkwardly replied, "You're welcome". She settled herself down, going through whatever that happened two minutes ago; then she noticed Rory's features and slowly pieced things together.

About five minutes after Rory walked in, the elevator door opened up with Logan in it; he loosened up his tie while walking to his door. "Hey Beth", he greeted.

She knew he'd be taken off guard the moment he walked through his doors. Beth quickly got up, "Umm, there's a journalist from the New York Journal waiting for you in your room..", she paused, before dropping the bomb on him,"..by the name of Ms. Gilmore"

Logan's face fell, he stopped, "What?"

She made it clear again. "Ms. Gilmore from the New York Journal, is waiting for you"

"Gilmore?". He couldn't believe his ears.

Beth nodded, knowingly. "Yep, Gilmore"

"Single 'L' or double 'L'? No first name?", he pushed for more details.

Beth shrugged, and then sighed. "I'm not too sure about the number of "L"s in her Gilmore but with deep blue eyes and thick brunette hair and I assume it's Gilmore GILMORE"

He didn't blink. "Oh". And Logan was ready to walk in.

Beth quickly said. "Good luck"

Yep, he needed that. Logan took a deep breath as he pushed through the doors.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She sure thought that there was something wrong with Logan's secretary, with her inquisitions. Rory couldn't believe that she was in Logan's office; in fact, she couldn't believe that they were going to talk after years of not talking, except that she was going to make sure that they were not going to talk about them at all. She circled his office, going through the little simple details; and yet, nothing in that room could beat that magnificent view of the city before that huge window behind his chair.

She was so caught up with the view that she didn't realise that Logan just walked in. He stood there for a moment, watching her back; and he could easily recognise her from the back, with her hair so wavy and her figure so slender. He snapped himself out of it, before he got carried away.

"Ace". It came out of his mouth, so spontaneously. Rory jumped at his voice and turned to wherever it came from.

And it was too late when she realised that she was going to be drowning helplessly in his gaze like how she used to; they both stood there, without a word, without a gesture, without any interruption; finally, the day has come.

Rory's conscience quickly got hold of her, she pushed herself to look away. She hurried back to her seat, rambling through her briefcase, "Morning Mr. Huntzberger, I'm here for your scheduled interview with the New York Journal"

She held out her hand, for a shake. "Rory Gilmore"

Logan stared at it, not knowing if he should shake her hand, or should he give her a peck on the cheek, or a hug, or even a high-five; because ANYTHING would be better than a handshake for the relationship they had.

Then, his ego got hold of him, like how her conscience got hold of her. He shook it, "Logan Huntzberger. Have a sit"

She sat herself down, across the desk from him. "Thank you Mr. Huntzberger"

"So I'm Mr. Huntzberger now?" His infamous smirk was plastered on his face.

"It's policy"

"Right. Policy." He stammered slightly, "How- " "How are you?"

"I've been fantastic and never better, thank you for your concern". She took out her notepad, and placed her digital recorder on his desk. Logan was impressed by the etiquettes of the professional Rory Gilmore. She proceeded, "First things first Mr. Huntzberger, congratulations on your recent engagement"

When she congratulated, he quickly noticed her expression. "Thank you". Her face remained straight, much to his disappointment. Then, Logan couldn't refrain himself from asking, "So you're working for the Journal now?"

"Yep, have been for months." She answered casually, then asked, "What can you say about your recent overwhelming success in the city?" After all, she was only here to finish her job.

Logan obviously did not bother about the interview. He was more bothered about her. "How's it over there?"

Rory realised that she needed to set it straight, because all she wanted to do was to finish this fast and get out here, but whatever that he's doing is disallowing her from doing so. It was hard enough for her to put on a straight-face while talking to him. "Mr. Huntzberger. We're not going to finish this interview in time if you don't co-operate"

"Right. I'm sorry. Your question?"

She asked again. "My question was, what can you say about your recent overwhelming success in the city"

This was when the perfect answer lashed across his mind like a cheetah. "Well, my success is not my own only; its a team effort. And I'm not flabbergasted by it, if that's what you and the rest of New York City is expecting; because I don't strive for things unless I'm 150 percent sure that it's going to work out. It's one of the most important life lessons I've learnt, never push for something until you're really sure that it's going to go your way, because you might just be let down". He shrugged, purposedly stating, "Besides, you should know where that life lesson of mine came from"

Logan Huntzberger sure knew which button of hers to push. Rory immediately countered, "Mr Huntzberger, I.."

He immediately cut in halfway, "Logan. I prefer you calling me Logan"

She set him straight for the record,"Okay, fine. Logan; I'm here on a business basis; I'm not here to catch up on our past"

"Fair enough. I'll respect that". He knew she was getting agitated, and stopped before things got ugly; he knew her too well. Rory nodded her head, in response to his understanding; and continued with the interview, as normal and fast as she could.

**0000000000000000**

_**"Cause I've known for years that we'd get here**_

_**And I can't make believe that we're not seeing the same thing"**_


	5. Between the Lines

**Note: Hey guys. Here's another one. I personally love the character of Paris Geller, because she is so witty and straightforward. So I'm putting her in the story! Thanks for the reviews. Check this out and R&R! Lotsa love!**

**Song used, Sara Bareilles- Between the Lines. (Check it out too, it's a brilliant song, and she's an amazing talent! Her album is fab)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

Paris enthusiastically exclaimed, as they passed am acryllic painting of a moon. "Oooh, check that out. Apparently, he's supposed to be the next Van Gogh or something". Paris had called Rory up right after her shift was over; to have a "girl's session out".

Rory instantly rolled her eyes. "Paris, you dragged me here, to see the painting of the duplicate of a man who chopped his ears off?" She had wanted to go home and actually sleep peacefully, considering that she was awake for the past twenty four hours. But Paris insisted that they should check out the new art gallery exhibition downtown; and Paris, never takes NO for an answer.

Paris then rambled on, sadistically. "Rory, my residency, unfortunately, is not as colorful as your journalism career. So, shut up and stick with me. Besides, there are many other artists whose painting are hung on the walls here."

"I saw Logan today". Rory had to tell her somehow; Paris was her confidante.

And it prompted Paris to stop walking, to think, "Logan? Huntzberger Logan? That idiotic son of a bi.."

"What a coincidence", a voice called out behind them; Rory didn't even need to turn and her heart instantly went, "Oh No"

Paris mumbled, "Oh wow". Logan Huntzberger happened to be there, with his hands glued to a woman's, who Rory assumed was his fiancee.

"Paris", he greeted.

"Huntzberger", she replied, as a courteousy.

He turned to Rory, and his grip on his fiancee's hand tightened. "Rory"

"Hey"

They all stood there in an awkward silence; then Cecile nudged Logan. He immediately did the introduction, "Um, this is My fiancee, Cecile"

Cecile, politely smiled, "Nice meeting you"

"You too", Rory replied. And the awkward silence moment continued, until Rory decided that it had to stop, especially when Paris looked like she was going to rip them both apart.

She instantly held Paris' arm, dragging her to back to the direction they were from, "Okay, umm, Paris we wanted to check out Van Gogh remember?"

Paris had a confused look on her face, "Wait, but you didn't like the idea of the man having his ears chopped". Her line made Cecile's eyes bawled out.

"Paris, I never said that I didn't like his ART", she gripped Paris' arm tighter, then bid Logan and Cecile goodbye, hopefully for good,"See you two around". Paris, reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged by Rory.

When they both disappeared to another room, Cecile turned to Logan and raised her eye brows, "Your friends are weird". Logan just smiled dull-ly; and he knew he had to talk to Rory.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"He traded you, for a tramp". Paris' eyes were boiling, like she was getting ready to go on a killing rampage. She didn't like the idea that Logan has moved on while Rory hasn't. Haven't people always said, "Ladies first"? Rory should be the one reaching her happy ever after ending first, before him. Whatever that is going on, certainly didn't bode well with that saying.

Rory asked, coyly. "Are you always this vocal to your patients?"

Paris folded her arms and rambled on. "No, only to you. But seriously, that barbie doll?"

Rory kept quiet; she had to admit, Logan's fiancee was even more beautiful than in the photos in Page Six. And he's finally found a trophy wife for himself and his parents and the Huntzberger name; a role which would never have been perfect if she was the one carrying out. She could never have been the Stepford Wife of a Huntzberger.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We never got to talk". Logan found Rory by the famous Picasso art alone; she turned and saw him standing there with his hands tugged in his pockets, and how she wished Paris didn't leave for the washroom earlier.

Rory remained steady. She replied, wittily. "Yes we did. We exchanged words. Twice, in fact, in the past 12 hours". He knew she had always been good at talking, at words.

He shrugged. "Well, What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for whatever reason you're here for"

He scoffed. "Really?"

"What other reason could there be?" She knew Logan too well, to be able to figure out that he was not in his best mood.He wasn't smiling, he didn't have his best smirk on; and his back looked stiff.

"You tell me", he said, straightforwardly.

Desperate to change the topic before things got out of hand, Rory proceeded to say, "Well, You have a very stunning fiancee"

He shook his head, and had his doubtful smile on his face. "Oh come on, don't give me that Rory"

"Excuse me?". She kept mum and frowned.

By now, Logan was agitated. "That face, with that pouty lips of yours. And you being so reserved during the interview. And you dragging Paris away. "

Rory looked at him in disbelief, with her arms folded, "Wait a minute, do you have any idea what you're saying right now?"

"All I'm trying to say is you have no right to even have that sour face on. You're being bitter.", he shrugged, then sadistically pushed for more, "After all, you walked out on us"

She couldn't believe her ears. Rory abruptly retorted, "I walked out on us?! YOU WALKED AWAY FROM ME". And it garnered quite alot of attention in the room; people were turning heads to their direction. Yet, they were both too caught up in the issue, that it didn't matter.

"So this is my fault now? I proposed, you said No and I get the blame?"

She countered his accusations, "I said no to your proposal, I never said No to being with you"

"WHAT''S THE DIFFERENCE? Bottom line is, you didn't want to marry me. And now, you feel sorry for yourself because I've found your replacement". Logan proclaimed, triumphantly; he had to win this argument, because he didn't get his heart broken for the first time by some girl with blue eyes and brunette hair just to lose.

Rory bit her lip, then said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am NOT that pathetic Rory Gilmore you have, pictured in your mind". She turned on her heels and walked away from him. She didn't come all the way just to be humiliated by this egotistical man.

He went after her, and grabbed hold of her arm, "Don't walk away like that Rory. We're not done talking"

She turned, and gave him the deadliest glare with her blue eyes he has ever seen, "YES we are. We were done talking years ago". Rory shook his grip off and stormed off, leaving him standing there like an idiot, with people in the room still pondering about what just happened.

He didn't know why he had done what he just did. They had a smooth interview, things were back to normal and they never had to see each other again until this art gallery coincidence. He was angry; but he never let the exasperation took over his mind and soul.

Until now.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"You and me, always between the lines"**_


	6. Melt My Heart to Stone

**Note: I reposted the previous chapter. So sorry for some of the obvious errors which I was too blur about. Everything's so fuzzy lately with college and all. Here's the next one! Enjoy.**

**Song used: Adele- Melt My Heart to Stone**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**MELT MY HEART TO STONE**

He wasn't the man she once knew; that's all she could say about the new Logan Huntzberger who uncovered his mask at the art gallery earlier. Rory left, leaving Paris a message that she wasn't feeling well, and rushed home as fast as she could. She was ready to blow up, but she wasn't going to do it in front of everyone on the streets of New York City.

"Good job Rory!" Parker walked towards her desk, with a huge happy-as-hell grin on his face. She had left the Logan Huntzberger interview on his desk as early as 8 in the morning. When Rory got home last night, she slammed her apartment door; slammed every single room doors and cabinet doors which she approached to vent out her frustration. Then, she figured; why won't she just get the interview article over with and get rid of Logan Huntzberger once and for all. She calmed herself down; banging on the keyboard rapidly and forgot the fact that she was sleepy.

By the time she was done with it, she was ready to say goodbye to the last trace of Logan. And by the time she was done with it, she was half-dead and all she needed were dozen cups of coffee.

Parker continued, "I read the interview with Logan Huntzberger you left on my desk. I must say, I'm impressed". He gave her two thumbs up, like what he always does and headed off back to his room.

"Oh, thanks", Rory bluntly said, finishing the last bit of her fifteenth cup of coffee this morning; if only Parker knew what she had to go through to get the work done.

Rory plunged her head on her table when her cellphone rang. She didn't even need to see who was calling. "Finally you're picking up your phone!" Paris was literally yelling her lungs out.

Rory lifted her head up, "I'm sorry about yesterday Paris"

"Shut up Gilmore. Meet me at the deli across the Journal in 15 minutes". She instructed with her words speeding through the phone like a bullet train, then hung up.

"Hello!?", Rory called out into the dialing tone, and fought every single limb ache to pick herself up. The interrogation's about to begin.

She walked herself across the street to the deli famous with their sandwiches. Paris already sat herself down at a table, with two sets of sandwiches and Roast Coffee. Before Rory could even settle down, Paris immediately shot, "Okay. Spill"

"Spill what?" Rory started chewing on her sandwich.

Paris bent forward, and begun ranting about her suspicions. "Something happened yesterday I know. I caught a glimpse of Huntzberger's face, he was fuming mad. So what went wrong?"

"Paris, please. I don't want to talk about that man today, because I could literally burn down this whole deli if I start talking about him" The frustration was obvious on Rory's face and Paris cleverly saw right through it.

"Well you see, Logan Huntzberger is obviously that tiny prick in your heart which you're too stubborn to realise, and based on my diagnosis, you're very well still in love with him"

Rory immediately retorted. "Paris stop treating me like I'm your patient. I am not in love with that man anymore"

"I know you Gilmore, and I know you from top to toe, inside out, so you can't put up a poker face in front of me"

Rory blinked at Paris, and shrugged, "Thats very, constructive Paris"

"Rory, you need to clear things up with him"

"Paris, that man is a lunatic; he's self-centered and egotistical and..", Rory rolled her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Paris pushed further. "Don't you think that things would not be this ugly if he had known what happened after he left?"

"He doesn't need to know. That wasn't his problem anyway" Rory said sternly.

Paris still wouldn't let the it slide. "Rory, as much as I feel like slapping him and his tramp, I still think that.."

"Can we drop the subject please? It's not a pandemic you need to worry about" Rory strictly countered.

Paris shrugged, knowing that she should stop pushing. The ladies carried on with their food, quietly.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Cecile happily broke the news to the Huntzbergers. "We are planning to throw our engagement party in Hartford" Shira Huntzberger was delighted by the idea and exclaimed, "That's marvelous darling. We have many friends in Hartford"

"We thought so too. And I'm from Hartford myself, my parents's are supportive about it". She moved closer to Logan, entwining her arm around his.

Mitchum Huntzberger added. "Yes, of course. It will be huge; one of the best Hartford has yet to see". He noticed that his son was somehow distraughted by something else; showing no sign of eagerness about his own engagement.

"Logan?" Mitchum called out. "Son? Are you with us?" They all turned to Logan, who snapped out of his own thoughts. Truth be told, he was not paying any attention to their conversation earlier. The only words he could recall were 'engagement', 'friends' and 'Hartford'.

Logan adjusted himself, and smiled awkwardly, "Yea, yea. Hartford it is". He gulped down the last bit of his Scotch.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"Without me knowing, you've burnt my heart to stone"**_


	7. Say

Note: I am TRULY SORRY for not updating. Been thrown in a puddle full of work and assignments. So sorry. Anyway, here you go! R&R. And I'm reeally really sorry. Honest. Song used, **John Mayer- Say**. (it's one of the most meaningful songs I've ever heard in my life!)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SAY**

Back and forth; back and forth; back and forth; that was how Logan spent his miserable evening in his penthouse, by walking back and forth. Sure, he was desperately trying to convince himself that he's not pissed off. He just didn't like the idea of being left standing there in front of everyone by Rory Gilmore. Finn and Colin were supposed to come over, to help him de-stress with some "aussie buttered booooze"- according to Finn. Frustrated, he pulled a cigarette out of the case and lit it. Smoking has become an addiction, a practise he'd grown accustomed to after the breakup because he found it so much easier to get lost and high in burnt tobacco than sulk alone.

His main door burst open and Finn and Colin were at the door with crates of booze; just like what he expected. Logan threw his hands up in the air, "It's about time you guys showed up!". They dropped the crates in front of Logan and Finn immediately rambled, in his thick Australian accent, "Chill out Mate, what's up your arse?"

Without wasting any moment, Logan cracked open a bottle and gulped down like they never seen him did before. Colin looked at Finn cluelessly, and then decided to probe, "Logan, man, what's going on with you?"

Logan put down his bottle, which by now had a quarter left. He looked at the both of his buddies and sighed, "She's back".

"Who? Cecile? From where? I never knew that she could even bare to be apart from you?!", Finn threw himself on the couch, and teased Logan sarcastically. Colin, however, was sensible enough to see that Logan was not joining in Finn's definition of fun. "It's not Cecile isn't it?", he asked. He thought for a moment, then continued, "And I think I know who you meant"

Finn scoffed,"Geez Colin, stop acting like you're from Oxford with all your theories and long pauses". He turned back to Logan, "So? Who's the 'she'?"

Logan paused, then he picked up the bottle and merely said before finishing his last quarter, "Rory is back".

Finn's jaw dropped open, as large as one of the humpback whales off the coasts in Australia. Colin shot him a look, "Told you" . Finn collected himself, "Gilmore? Blue-eyed drop-dead-gorgeous-brunette who took you ages to get over?"

Colin rolled his eyes, at Finn's senseless question which screamed an obvious answer; turning to Logan, who's now on his second bottle, "And how did it go?"

Finn countered, "Oh come on mate. Isn't it obvious? Look at how miserable he is".

And Logan immediately jotted up from his seat, holding his bottle with his eyes bawling out as he looked at his best friends, "NO. Who said I'm miserable, I'm NOT miserable".

"Of course you're not miserable. That's why you've downed two bottles in the last ten minutes.", Colin raised his eyebrows and shot him a sarcastic remark.

Logan dropped down, and faced the two men intensely, trying to stress his point, "No, no no no; I'm a happily engaged man. I have a fiancee hotter than any girl you can find on a runway, who loves me as much as I love her; so No. Rory gilmore? No." He shook his head repeatingly.

"Mate. The thing you need now is booze; and lucky for you, we've brought enough to send you off to Fantasyland", Finn picked up a bottle and raised it in the air, "You're engaged. And happy. And when you're happy,we're happy. To Logan, and his happy life"

Colin shrugged, and took one of the bottles, following what Finn did, "Logan and his happy life"

"To me; and my happy life", Logan clinked his bottle with theirs; and gulped down his booze like crystal clear water. After all, it was his only way out.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He figured that he needed to apologize, for whatever he's said to her. He was rude; harsh; arrogant; or whatever you call it. And Logan thought that since he was an educated man, it would be clearly un-gentleman of him to react the way he did at the gallery. The booze, Colin and Finn, last night was not enough to even get him to stop thinking about his Ace. In fact, it made things worse when he woke up without a hangover and with Ace in his first thought in the morning. So, Logan's taking a stand.

Picking up the receiver, he started dialling her numbers by referring to the card she left on their last interview. The dialling tone went on, and someone picked up, "New York Journal"

He cleared his throat, "Hi, Rory Gilmore please?".

"One moment Sir", his line was sent to another. And his heart started thumping like the thunderous waves off the Great Barrier Reef.

"This is Rory Gilmore, who's calling?" Her voice called out through the phone and he froze.

He paused for a moment as she went, "Hello?" _Say it Logan, say it idiot. Just say something._ Logan's mind was playing games with him, his heart shutted him up; his mind was pushing him to say something. Unfortunately, his heart was winning this internal battle and he immediately hurled the receiver down.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rory was dumbfounded, at the thought of someone prankcalling her in broad daylight when she already had more problems of her own to carry on her shoulders; she calmly put her receiver down and wondered who it was Then the phone rang again, this time, she second guessed herself if she should picked it up. She decided not to.

She then carried on with her work.

After awhile her phone rang again, and this time, Rory furiously pulled up the receiver and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Umm, your mother wants to talk to her daughter?" It was her mother, with her puzzled voice.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry mom. I thought it was some prank-caller"

Lorelai informed her, excitingly, that Rory could picture her mother's expression over the phone. "Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that I'm stopping by this weekend!"

Her mother's piece of news just made her day; finally, there was someone who could listen to her grumble without contradicting her. "Thank God; I needed that"

"Oh baby, it's not that bad isn't it?"

"It's worse" Rory muttered.

Lorelai exclaimed. "Well, don't worry because your beautiful mother is coming to your rescue with Luke's special coffee this weekend"

"I can't wait" , Rory smiled, then her colleague, Lynne stopped by and pointed to the conference room, from which she could see that people were busily heading off to. "Hey mom, I need to hang up now. I'll tell you everything when you come over"

"See you this weekend", Lorelai gleefully called out on the phone. People around her are bustling in to the conference room already.

"Love you mom", Rory quickly hung up and gathered her things to head to the conference room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"It's better to say too much; than never to say what you need to say again"**_


End file.
